El convento
by Crislu
Summary: La vida en este convento no es tan tranquila como parece. Las religiosas ayudan en una barriada cercana y regenta un pequeño colegio. Además alguna de las hermanas esconde en secreto su magia, y cuando la magia y el mundo muggle se juntan empiezan los problemas...


**Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes son míos. Este fic participa en el I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones.**

 **El convento**

 **1\. Zulema**

La mujer se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta de la sala 12. Desde allí observó a la gente del interior de la habitación. Divisó a sus sobrinos sentados en un gran sofá de 4 plazas. Los tres dejaban traslucir rasgos de su personalidad solo con mirarlos, siempre habían sido muy transparentes, o quizás era ella que estaba acostumbrada a tratar de ver el interior de las personas.

Su sobrino hablaba abiertamente con un caballero trajeado que permanecía de pie al lado suyo. Su melliza, en cambio, tenía la cara pegada a la pantalla del móvil y tecleaba rápidamente en el "aparatito". A su lado un joven, que rogaba a Dios no fuera su novio, porque solo complicaría todo un poco más, esperaba resignado con cara de aburrimiento a que la chica le hiciera caso. Por último estaba su sobrina pequeña, que acorde con su manía de vivir en otro mundo, miraba al techo con cara de completo interés.

— ¡Tía Zulema!—exclamó su sobrina pequeña en ese preciso momento. La mujer sonrió y penetró en la estancia. En cuanto lo hizo notó como las miradas de todas las personas que había en la sala se concentraban en ella, o más concretamente en su hábito.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se la quedara mirando, en muchos lugares no era frecuente ver una monja, y menos todavía en la época que corría, pero sabía que las miradas de sus familiares estaban cargadas de reprobación.

Había estado a punto de cambiarse de ropa al llegar a la ciudad, el Concilio Vaticano II permitía a las monjas vestirse con ropa de calle, pero su congregación había decidido que sus religiosas debían seguir llevando hábito y ella no era nadie para cuestionar o traicionar esa decisión. Además ya era mayorcita (por no decir muy mayor) para preocuparse por lo que pensaban de ella unas cuantas personas que hacía años que no veía.

Se escabulló educadamente de unos familiares lejanos de los que apenas recordaba el nombre, que se habían acercado a saludarla, y corrió a abrazar a sus sobrinos que se levantaron del sofá de un salto y la achucharon con ganas.

— ¡Por fin has llegado!—le gritó entusiasmada Pilar, su sobrina pequeña.

Zulema notó que la niña intentaba contener las lágrimas

—Me hubiera gustado llegar antes para poder despedirme como correspondía, pero no pudo ser.

— ¿Y dónde has dejado las maletas?—preguntó Carla tratando de cambiar de tema

—He pasado por casa para asearme y he aprovechado para dejar allí las maletas. El viaje ha sido agotador.

— ¿Cómo has abierto la puerta?—se extrañó Pedro.

—Tu madre me hizo una copia de las llaves la última vez estuve aquí—mintió.

Realmente había usado el hechizo alohomora para entrar en la casa. Había sido tan fácil... Su hermana tenía que haber aumentado sus medidas de seguridad. Bien era cierto que había renegada de la magia hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero tampoco era normal que se expusiera de esa manera, a sus hijos y así misma. Al fin y al cabo no se podía olvidar de que venía de una familia muy influyente dentro del mundo de la magia. Aunque quizás fuera posible que la casa tuviera un encantamiento de protección que se había roto tras su muerte.

Pensar en la muerte de su hermana, ser consciente de que realmente se había ido le provocó un intenso dolor en el pecho. Hizo una señal a sus sobrinos para que la dejaran un instante con sus pensamientos y se acercó al cristal de enfrente del sofá. Del otro lado había un ataúd cerrado, donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hermana.

Rezó un padre nuestro en silencio y conteniendo, con un gran esfuerzo, sus lágrima recordó la última vez que había visto a su hermana con vida.

Había sido hacía apenas tres meses. Beatriz le había mandado un sobre con un billete de avión y una carta en la que le rogaba que pasara las vacaciones con ella.

Cuando llegó se encontró con una Beatriz altamente desmejorada. Se la veía cansada y parecía que hacer cualquier esfuerzo físico la dañaba gravemente.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—fue lo primero que le preguntó cuando la vio.

— De eso quería hablarte… pero ahora déjame disfrutar tranquilamente de tenerte aquí, ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Al día siguiente Beatriz dejó que sus tres hijos fueran a una actividad de teatro que organizaba el ayuntamiento de la ciudad y la llevó a su despacho.

—Zulema, me voy a morir

— ¿Qué dices? Eres todavía muy joven, te queda mucha vida por delante. Si te encuentras mal podemos ir a los mejores médicos, yo rezaré a Dios. Con ellos y con la ayuda del Señor…—había empezado a parlotear como una imbécil.

—Frena el carro, no empieces con tus cuentos. Lo de ir al médico también se me ocurrió a mí. No soy tan tonta como piensas—trató de bromear— Pero podríamos decir que mi enfermedad no es nada común… Hasta fui a ver a un mendimago y tú ya sabes lo que pienso de ellos.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que tenía la enfermedad de la ramaya

— ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Cuándo has estado tú cerca de una plantación de ramaya?

—En mi último viaje, o eso parece, fui a Quito a clausurar uno de los pocos negocios que seguían en pie del tiempo de Ricardo. Una de las fábricas de allí seguía usando mi empresa como—hizo un gesto desdeñoso— bueno tú ya sabes cómo y quise deshacerme de una vez de esos negocios turbios. Pero parece ser que nuestro "querido" hermanito siempre quiso joderme la vida porque me contaminé con la ramaya y ahora tengo que cargar con está estúpida enfermedad.

Beatriz hablaba de manera seca, como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo le importara un comino, pero Zulema sabía que no era así el dolor se le escapaba por los ojos, y su frustración se leía en los gestos que hacían sus manos.

—Pero la ramaya tiene cura. Precisamente en mi comunidad tenemos varias ampollas del tratamiento.

Zulema estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con enfermos de ramaya. La ramaya que era una planta que desprendía unos vapores muy venenosos servía también, en combinación con otros componentes que la suavizaban, para crear pociones alucinógenas muy fuertes, que eran la última moda entre los traficantes de droga del mundo mágico.

Cerca de la barriada donde ella trabajaba había numerosos cultivos de este producto, astutamente escondidos por numerosos hechizos que los ocultaban de los ojos indiscretos. Desafortunadamente muchos de esos ojos indiscretos no contaban con las medidas de prevención que se debían usar para estar cerca de la ramaya y quedaban contaminados sin saber lo que les pasaba.

—Ya sé lo que opinas de los tratamientos mágicos pero…—volvió a insistir Zulema.

—Sí, ya sabes lo que opino de la magia, aun así aprecio demasiado mi vida como para no probar remedios mágicos. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que si el veneno está muy extendido por el cuerpo no hay remedio en la faz de la tierra que pueda reabsorberlo, y me temo que ese es mi caso.

Zulema guardó silencio sin saber bien que decir.

—Lo peor de esta mierda de enfermedad es que se manifiesta cuando ya está en fase terminal. ¡Será hija de puta!— Beatriz suspiró para desahogarse.

— ¿Pedro y Carla lo saben? ¿Y Pilar, ella también lo sabe?

Beatriz le hizo un gesto con la mano a Zulema para que no se excitara.

—62 años y sigues igual de impaciente.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian—le siguió la pequeña broma Zulema.

—Ellos saben que me estoy muriendo, pero por supuesto no saben cuál es el verdadero motivo de lo que me pasa, piensan que tengo un cáncer terminal.

Zulema meditó las palabras de su hermana.

—Todavía sigues con esa actitud. Sabes que se acabarán enterando.

—Siempre he sido muy cuidadosa con ese tema. Y sabes muy bien que si nadie abre su bocaza mis hijos ignorarán toda su vida la existencia de la magia—Beatriz clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos negros de Zulema— ¿Has entendido?

Zulema bajo la cabeza, pero luego volvió a insistir.

—Aceptó que Pedro y Carla no tienen por qué enterarse, pero el caso de Pilar es muy diferente, ella leva la magia dentro de su cuerpo. Es un don. No tienes derecho a arrebatárselo.

—La magia es un estorbo, no puede hacer nada que hoy en día no pueda hacer la tecnología. Solo sirve para tener un arma mortal siempre en la mano, y cuando se tiene un arma mortal en la mano surgen los accidentes y los arrebatos. La magia hoy en día es solo una maldición y gracias a Dios cada vez quedan menos magos en el mundo.

— ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas?— le espetó Zulema.

—No voy a volver a tener esta discusión contigo. Pilar es mi hija y yo decido lo que tiene que saber y lo que no.

—Ese es el problema, es Pilar y no tú quien tiene que decidir que quiere hacer con su magia, y para poder tener esa liberta de elegir, primero tiene que saber.

— ¡Zulema! ¡No quiero seguir discutiendo!—elevó la voz Beatriz.

— ¿Supongo que los mellizos tampoco sabrán que son adoptados?—preguntó con resignación Zulema.

Beatriz le lanzó una mirada que mezclaba rabia, cansancio y puede que también cariño.

—La verdad está sobrevalorada.

—Es un mandamiento de nuestro Señor.

—No me vengas ahora con esas. Te he oído mentir más de 1000 veces. Además el propio Jesús le ocultó información a sus discípulos siempre respondiéndolos con evasivas.

Zulema cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu decisión.

Beatriz levantó la cabeza, se irguió sobre la silla y mirando fijamente a Zulema le pidió:

—Prométeme que no les dirás nada de todo esto nunca.

—No puedo prometerte eso, la vida da muchas vueltas y uno nunca sabe…

—Zulema, no me pongas excusas. Tómatelo como una última voluntad.

Zulema arrugó el rostro a lo que consideró un golpe bajo, pero luego suspirando claudicó:

—Te lo prometo.

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero a Beatriz aquello le bastó. Si algo que sabía de su hermana era que ella nunca incumplía sus promesas.

—Tengo otro favor que pedirte. Es por lo que te he hecho venir.

—Pensé que solamente querías pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Siempre quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero sé la opción de vida que has elegido y la respeto. Sé que solo puedo tenerte los 15 días al año que te tomas de vacaciones, a veces ni eso, y me conformo.

— ¿Qué quieres?—la cortó Zulema.

Estaba cansada de aquellos reproches indirectos sobre su vocación. Hacía más de 40 años que había elegido su estilo de vida y parecía que su hermana nunca iba a ser capaz de aceptarlo. A veces era demasiado egoísta.

—Cuando me muera quiero que aceptes la custodia de Pilar. Solo te tiene a ti.

Zulema sintió que se ahogaba, que el aire no era capaz de llegar a sus pulmones. Ni siquiera había pensado en Pilar, ella solo tenía 15 años, necesitaba a alguien que la tutelara. Eran demasiadas noticias en una sola mañana.

—No puedo… Sabes que daría mi vida por ella, pero yo vivo en Buenos Aires, en una comunidad de religiosas. Te prometo que no puedo. Además Carla y Pedro ya tienen 19 años, ellos pueden quedarse con su custodia.

—No voy a permitir que mis dos hijos, que todavía empiezan su juventud, tengan que hacerse cargo de su hermana cuando tienen una tía perfectamente capacitada para ello—respondió bruscamente.

—Pero soy monja. De verdad que no puedo.

—Siempre te has dado a los demás, es hora de que todo ese amor del que hablas lo demuestres por tu familia.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

Zulema estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no sabía si Beatriz era consciente, pero le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

—Te fuiste cuando yo más te necesitaba. No le iras a hacer lo mismo a mis hijos.

Zulema levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró atentamente a Beatriz. Acababa de descubrir a lo que estaba jugando, estaba diciendo todo eso solo para que se sintiera culpable y no pudiera negarse, para que tuviera que aceptar sí o sí el llevarse a su sobrina.

—También quiero que te lleves a Pedro y a Carla. Dos jóvenes casi millonarios con todas las comodidades a su alrededor, sin nada que hacer y sin nadie que los controle y los cuide pueden echar su vida a perder.

— ¿Es qué no confías en tus hijos?— esta vez fue Zulema la que atacó.

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie que la carne es débil y más en la juventud. Hay algunos caminos que se escogen a esta edad que no tienen vuelta atrás.

Zulema asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla.

—Si piensas que atacándome vas a conseguir lo que quieres estás muy equivocada. Soy religiosa y en mi comunidad no hay sitio para estos chicos. Además Pedro y Carla son mayores de edad y nunca lograría convencerlos para que abandonaran a sus amigos y se mudarán a un país extranjero, solo para que su tía monja pueda vigilarlos.

Zulema se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir cerrándola con un sonoro portazo, escuchó el ruego de su hermana en un auténtico tono de súplica, casi de desesperación y se le encogió el corazón.

—Por favor. Mis hijos son lo único que me preocupa en el mundo. Sé que contigo estarán bien, eres la única persona del planeta en la que puedo confiar. Convéncelos de que se marchen contigo, búscales un sitio en el convento o dónde quiera que vivas. Siempre te sales con la tuya, incluso entre las monjas. Sé que contigo no les puede pasar nada malo. Por favor.

El resto de las vacaciones habían sido muy tranquilas, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba así de sus sobrinos y estar con ellos y con su hermana le había sentado muy bien, quizá demasiado bien. Porque ates de irse había firmado con la abogada de Beatriz la custodia de Pilar en caso de que su madre no pudiera cumplir estas funciones o falleciera.

Además en cuanto había vuelto a su comunidad había corrido a ver a provincial para contarle su problema y pedirle ayuda. Gracias al cielo Tina, la provincial, además de ser su superiora era una de sus mejores amigas y una estupenda persona de las que casi ya no quedaban. Ella había resuelto la situación con ese sentido común que tanto la caracterizaba mejor de lo que ella misma hubiera hecho en años.

Cuando volvió a la realidad Zulema notó que estaba llorando, por suerte seguía contemplando el ataúd de su hermana, lo que significaba que le estaba dando la espalda a todo el mundo y nadie podía verla.

Secándose los ojos se disculpó con sus sobrinos y se dirigió a la capilla, necesitaba el consuelo y la ayuda de Dios para que todo saliera como había planeado.


End file.
